Today a lot of information is accessible over networks such as Intranets and the Internet. Even information that is to be accessible only for a specific group of users can be accessed over these networks by means of secure communication channels and different identification methods.
To have information presented on a presentation unit nearby, the user must have a computer having access to the network in which the information is accessible and a presentation unit connected to the computer. Thus, people that travel a lot and need access to information stored on, for example, a company server have to carry with them a computer to be able to access the desired information. Further, they either have to have a portable modem with them or have access to a network connection.
The access to information can be accomplished by means of a cellular telephone implementing e.g. the Wireless Application Protocol (WAP), a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) or a similar device. Then, the user has access to information presented in a format presentable on the cellular telephone. However, if the information is a text document comprising a large amount of text, e.g. a patent application, or a blueprint of a machine to repair, then it is not suitable and often not even possible to present the information on the cellular telephone. Even if the telephone is capable of using a normal Internet Protocol (IP) connection for communication, the information has to be adapted to the small size screen of the telephone or the PDA, and thus it would be very difficult for the user to get an overview or even read such a document.